


Between the scenes

by Compactor



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think that happened between the scenes of Uncharted 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Golden Seagull Bar, 11:50 p.m.

"Harry Flynn you damn bastard!" Chloe said when she finally saw Flynn in the first time in months. "How are you doing, mate?" She said sitting in front of him in a table.

"I have a job for both of us." Flynn said pushing her a folder in a page with an oil lamp circled in red. He stopped talk if in case Chloe wanted ask something. When she just looked to the folder and then to him, he started again. "My employer wants both of us to steal it from a museum in Istanbul."

"That? An oil lamp? Harry, for God's sake this ain't worth anything. Your employer is just a insane man with too much money and too much time."

"And if I told you that this lamp belong to Marco Polo?"

"Wait, Marco Polo? 'The' Marco Polo?

"Yep."

"Well, this changes the story." Chloe said pulling pulling Flynn's beer off of his hand and taking a sip.

"So, you're in?" He said taking the beer from her hands.

"Not all your ideas are good ideas and I'm afraid that what could happen but yeah, I'm in."

"Okay. Now I just need one more person for this work and that's it. Done."

"Who?"

"Ah, an old friend. We did some works together and he's really good." Flynn chuckled "Lucky bastard..."

"Who Harry?"

"Nathan Drake"

This was a name that Chloe expected never hear again. Nathan Drake. The idiot walked out her when she was a naïve little girl. "Not so little. You were 20 years old. You should know." Chloe thought. "So... how do you found him?

"I managed to track down his number... and he hasn't been answering his phone." Suddenly Harry's phone started going off. He quickly pulled it out and looked at it. "I'll be right back," he said then stood abruptly and walked away.

Chloe eyed the black folder. Checking to make sure he was gone she flipped open the folder and pulled out the not. Scribbled on it in Harry's messy handwriting was a number with N. Drake scrawled beside it. Pulling a pen out of her pocket she quickly copied down the number onto a napkin. Closing the folder she folded the napkin and tucked it into her pocket. Now just wait he answer the phone.


	2. A call, a date

Nate's apartment, 05:45 a.m.

Nate sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. He was having a nightmare. Well, not really a nightmare, he was just remembering what happened more than 4 months. Elena happened. Elena broke up with him. No feelings, no regrets. She just did it, and what let him angrier it was that he still love her. Love her so much.

"Oh, Elena... Why you did this?" He sighed "Where is Elena at the moment? She was thinking about him? Probably not. For God's sake, Nate, she broke up with you. Stop think about her-

Nate was thinking when his phone started to vibrate. Only a number showed up on the screen, a number he didn't know. Who on Earth would be calling him this early in the morning? He picked up the phone and hesitated before talk.

"Uh... hello?"

"Hello, Nate." A woman with a familiar Australian accent replied. Wait, Nate knew that voice.

"Who are talking?" Nate more hesitant than ever replied.

"Ah, I'm really sad now. Don't you remember me?"

"Uh, let me see... Clarice? Claire? Mmmm... Chloe?"

"Uh, finally." She said. "I have a offer for you. Can you meet me at Bahamas in one week? At Miguel's bar. That one we first met."

"Mmmm. Of course, but, why?"

"Well, a little adventure. If you're up you'll met me there, right?"

"Sure. Miguel's bar. One week." Nate said getting excited

"So, see you there?" She said and he almost could hear her smiling.

"Yep" Nate said finishing the call.

Nate stared at his phone and his heart was thudding madly inside his chest. For the first time in months, he don't catch himself thinking about Elena and what she was doing at the moment.

"I've gotta call, Sully." Nate said to himself urgently dialing the number.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Sully, you're not going to believe this…"


	3. Hello, you!

One week later.

Miguel's bar, 03:50 p.m.

Nate was sitting on the bar. Nate looked to his watch again. He's waiting for her per an hour. Okay, is oficial now, she's not coming. Okay, so he'll just finish his beer and go to his hotel room, call himself of idiot for believe in a girl he don't see for six, seven years.

He was getting angry for lost all this time with the travel, find a good hotel with a good hotel room to him spend the night, for on the next day the girl is not coming. "Yeah, this is great" Nate thought when a shadow approached him.

"Buy me a drink, sailor?" Certainly the shadow isn't Chloe. Nate turned and saw an old friend.

"Harry Flynn? Hey!" Nate jumped up and hugged his old friend. Harry returned the sentiment. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you, mate"

"Uh-oh," Nate said taking a step back. "Should I be flattered, or worried?"

"Maybe a bit of both," Harry said stealing Nate's beer and heading to a nearby table. "C'mere, I've got a job for us."

"Really?" Nate said taking the seat across from him and stealing back his drink. Harry set down the black folder he'd be carrying with him on the table.

"A client is willing to part with a huge sum of cash if we acquire a certain object for him," he explained.

"I'm litening" Nate said taking a sip of his beer.

"Now, you aren't going to like this" Harry said pushing him a picture of an oil lamp circled in red.

He pushed to Nathe a brochure from Palace Museum, in Istanbul. Was having an exhibit about Marco Polo. Still fresh in Nate's mind. Alarms went off in his head trigger bad memories. There was no way he was going back there again.

"Oh, no. No, you're out of your mind," he said pushing the brochure back.

"Yeah, just… just hear me out for a sec…" Harry tried to explain.

"Flynn, we both know two people who were killed trying to lift something outta this place" Nate countered cutting him off.

"And one who made it out"

"Yeah, barely" Nate said

"I can't do this without you, Drake, you're the only one who's cracked it. And you know better than anyone, it's a two person job."

"No, no, no," Nate pointed. "Three actually."

"And speak of the devil, here she comes now."

Harry turned to look her and Nate followed his gaze. The woman that walked out from behind the pillar in her bright red t-shirt and tossed a beer to Harry was definitely not who he would have expected but at the same time exactly who he'd been expecting. Chloe. She was really different now. Seven years ago, when Nate first met her, she was so naïve. But now, it's different. Confidence exhaled off of her. When her called him, seemed like she was coming alone. Now he found out she was in on something with Flynn. Nate started think if Chloe called him for take revenge per walk out on her on a hotel room. No. She isn't this type of woman.

"Wh-" Nate started to say

"Chloe Frazer," she introduced herself like they'd never met and shook his hand.

"Nate. Drake. Nathan Drake," he said trying to figure out what she was playing at.

She gave him a warning look then proceeded to act like she'd never met him. She walked around behind Harry running her hand across the back of his neck.

"Hello, Harry," she said taking the vacant seat beside him.

"Chloe here's one of the best drivers in the business," Harry explained while Nate just watched Chloe with a confused look on his face. "She'll take good care of us."

"I bet."

Chloe positioned herself in her chair and gave Nate a critical stare. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her but her eyes were saying 'shut up and play along you big idiot'.

"Alright," Harry said standing and opening the booklet. "I've got it all figured out."

Nate and Chloe leaned in to get a better look.

Nate interjected sending Chloe a look that said 'what the hell is going on'.

She ignored him.

Harry explained the rest of the plan how they listened in silence.

"So…" Chloe said asking what they were all thinking. "We're dicking this guy over, right?"

"Damn straight!" Nate said.

"Absolutely!" Harry said at the same time.

Chloe laughed and threw her hands up as if to say 'of course'. Harry rose and grabbed his beer.

"You in then?" he asked.

Chloe echoed Flynn's movements smiling at Nate.

"What the hell," Nate said rising. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Nate didn't know yet, but if he paid attention at Harry's eyes, he really would figure out what was in his mind. But he didn't, and then everything went wrong.


	4. Mostly Professional

Some hotel on Turkey, 07:30 p.m.

They flew to Turkey a few hours after they met at the bar.

Once there, it was just register at the hotel, get the equipment for the assault at Museum and be prepared.

Nate was tired. The flight was long. He pushed his thought to Chloe. He broke up with her because he needed space and the things were getting serious. She never did something wrong. Chloe just was taking much of his time and he started love her. He couldn't handle it. He had something with serious relationship.

With that thought, Nate fell asleep.

...

08:00 p.m.

Chloe tried stay quiet on her hotel room and talk to Nate later, when they had finished and everyone with the treasure. But no, she had to talk to Nate. She doesn't wanted admit to herself, but she was anxious. Anxious to see Nate, to talk to him and... finally have him again. She missed him. Sometimes, a lot.

She memorized Nate's hotel room. She was here. 3B. She was sure. Now, a new problem: where's the courage? She was there, all she needed was just knock. Where's your courage? You're a Frazer, act like one. She said to herself.

She knocked on the door. It's done, you can't run away now. Chloe thought. Chloe knocked again and nothing. She was getting angry. She knocked again and this time she heard steps. Now we're getting somewhere. Chloe thought.

Chloe put her arm on the doorstep and tried make her best sexy voice.

"Hello." Chloe says and Nate pulls her by the hips almost making her stumble. "Well, so much for foreplay."

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"You mean with Flynn?"

"Yeah, you mighta warned me."

"And miss the look on your face?" Chloe said walking to the dressing table and picking up one of Nate's journals "Anyway... you haven't exactly made yourself easy to find..."

"Talk about making yourself easy..." Nate said taking the journal from Chloe's hands.

"Oh, you're not jealous... let's not forget who walked out on whom, after all you don't get be jealous" She said walking to close to the bed and pushing him to the bed.

"Now, wait a minute, Chloe" He said trying stop her.

"If it makes you feel any better my relationship with Flynn is strictly professional" She said climbing onto his lap.

"Really?" Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Mostly Professional" She said and Nate groaned letting himself fall on bed.

"When I figured out he was actually onto something," She said leaning over him and strategically putting his hands on her thigh "I thought you'd want to be in on the action."

Nate slapped lightly on her thighs.

"So what's the plan?" Nate asked.

"Just like we said. We pull the heist, we find the ships, and we make off with the treasure."

"With Flynn."

"Mm-hmm"

"And then?"

"And then we split the take three ways and you and I just disappear" Chloe said simply her fingers crawling up his chest "Together, this time."

"I see..." Nate said... not sure yet.

"Until then, he can't know about us." Chloe said leaning to kiss him while Nate deviated.

"He's gonna be pissed."

"He's gonna be fine." She said lightly pushing him to the mattress. "Trust me."

They kissed. After so many years the love was there. Alive. She couldn't believe, but, finally, he was hers again.

...

09:30 a.m.

"Good morning" Nate said as Chloe opened her eyes.

"Good morning" She said rolling on the bed to the other side.

She must have slept, because when she woke up, Nate was sitting on a chair with a cup of coffee. He was wearing the pants from last night.

"Good morning, sleepyheard."

"Morning." She said rising and going to sit on his lap.

"Coffee?" He said raising the cup close to her mouth.

"No."

"I've missed you" Nate said with a shy smile.

No, you didn't. If you did, you would call me, you would text me or you would send a email. But you didn't, all you did was walk out on me. Still hurts, you know that? Chloe thought and sighed.

"I've missed you too." That was all that Chloe had courage to say.

Nate kissed her cheek. He doesn't know what, but something was disturbing her. Maybe what he did to her years ago? He'll ask later, he doesn't want ruin this moment.


	5. Jealous and Betrayal

Harry's hotel room, 8:20 p.m.

"And then we split the treasure, take three ways and you and I just disappear […] until then, he can't know about us"

Those words. Those are the words that are floating around in his mind. How dare that girl do this to him? After all did for her? Damn. Wasn't for him feeling that bad. Their relationship is professional. Or, as Chloe says sometimes: mostly professional. Flynn smiled at the thinking. He… He loves her… so much – he is so proud that hurts when he admits to himself –.

Harry knew that bastard, he would hurt her. One way or another, he would. He did the same with Chase, Marie and Georgina. Why would it different with Chloe?

No. He couldn't let that happen, so, he changed the plan: Drake wasn't coming.

He would send Drake for the prison, – just for a few months – everything would change and he could replace Drake in Chloe's life. Yeah, sounds perfect.

He would run away with his girl and with the treasure. He would win, Drake would lose and that's it.

Drake would get angry at him? Sure, but later, he would fix this, the important now is Chloe.


	6. Post-heist

Flynn managed to get out of the museum just fine. He could hear the guards' screams and smiled. They probably have Drake under arrested by now. With all the attention focused on Drake, it was easy to make his way to the van, where Chloe was waiting for them -or for him, if he was going to be honest -, of course, he had to get rid from some guards on his way, but it was really easy since there were 2 or 3 in each spot.

After walking for a few miles, Flynn saw something that looked like a van. He hurried a little bit and got into it, he put his backpack on the backsit. "Drive and drive fast.", he said putting the seat belt.

Chloe looked at him like had grew a second had. "What the fuck, Harry? You can't just sit here and tell me to drive. What happened there? I hard an alarm and where the hell is Nate?"

"Can you just drive, please? Or do you wanna get us arrested as well? Because this is what is going to happen if you keep talking instead of drive."

Chloe gave him a look capable of kill a man. She just sighed in frustation and started the van. After driving for a few miles and making sure no one was following them, she turned to face him. "Ok, we're just a few miles away from the hotel, would you mind tell me what the hell happened there?", she was half whispering and half screaming, pure anger on her tone.

"It was my plan. Why, did you think I'd work with him all along?" He grinned at her. "No, love. I wouldn't and he doesn't work with these kind of people anyways."

"So it was your plan put your friend behind the bars all along? God, why? What do you have in mind?"  
Flynn frowned. "I'm not the only one disappointing people now, am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, Chloe? I mean you were going to run away with him. This is why he's behind bars and he's not going to get out of there so soon."

"Oh, so is all about this isn't it? You were jealous and decided throw him at jail? You're so fucking pathetic, Harry."

"... it's true, right? I needed a confirmation and it's true. You just admited. I did well doing what I did." 

She narrowed her eyes, how could she be so stupid? How could she say this, specially in a fight like this one? "Look, Harry, I didn't admit anything. I'm just saying you were jealous and made a bad decision. If you want to know, I don't owe you anything and if I wanted to run away with him I bloody well could, you're not my lover."  
"Fine." And with that the van was in a awkward silence. He couldn't believe what she just said, he did - and does - a lot of things for her, and she treats him this way. Yeah, one day she'll regret everything.

A few minutes later Chloe stopped at the ale by the hotel where they were staying. She got out of the car and so did Flynn. "I'll clean the finger prints you go to our room, take a shower do whatever you need to do and go to the airport, got it? I'll meet you there in a few with our things."  
He just nodded and walked into the hotel.

Chloe got into the car again and started to clean the evidences, being careful to not leave any of it there. Then, she walked to the truck and got hers and Flynn's things, leaving only Nate's there.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to." She closed it and wandered off to meet Flynn.


	7. Jungle Work

"What are we looking for, Harry?" Said Chloe as soon as she got out of the chopper. She got her backpack and opened, checking if everything was there: ropes, ammo, knives, food and water and, luckily it was. She didn't know when they would get the work done and go home. Better be prepared because in this line of work, they never knew what to expect. 

"According to the Lunatic's journals, we're looking for Marco Polo's expedition which is... right here. In Borneo." Flynn said, with a map on his hands. "Really, we all know this is stupid. He is stupid. God, I'm getting so tired of this shit."

"He is only got started, darling. It'll get a lot worse, believe me." She smiled up at him, poking his side. 

"You're not helping, y'know." Flynn folded the map and put in his pocket. "We must go to the South. This is going to be a long day of work, are you ready?"

"Psst, I think you're confunsing me with someone else." She got the map from his pocket and started walking to the South. "And, I'm leading the way."

"You know you're awful on lead, don't you?" He tried to get the map from her hands, but failing anyways. "Last time you lead us, we end up almost getting killed by mercenaries."

"You won't let it go, will you?" Chloe stopped for one second facing him."Anyways, let's keep moving. I want to end this today so I won't have to stay more than two days walking on a bloody forest looking for a myth."

"You don't know that, love." 

"Nah, but I have a feeling." She lowed the map down and started to walking faster, almost running. "Ok, enough conversation, let's go."

...

They were walking for, in the least, half hour and Flynn was starting to get mad. They're walking since forever and they weren't getting anywhere, instead, there was just more trees, more wild animals and mosquitoes. Mosquitoes are the worst in Flynn's opinion. 

"You sure we're in the right direction?" He was starting to get tired. It was hot and he wasn't a fan of nature. 

"Yes, Harry. Can you trust me at least once in a lifetime?" Her eyes were still on the map, she didn't feel like looking at him right now, she was stil mad because of the museum thing and she was tired of being stuck with him. She just wanted to go back to the camp and stay in her tent for the rest of the day.

"It's not that I don't trust you I just-" Flynn stopped talking as he saw Chloe sit to a nearby tree and he did the same. "I trust you but not with a map."

And this gains a chuckle from her because after three months failing in trying to find a damn expedition that is supposed to be a myth, this is relaxing. They rarely had moments like these and, to be honest, it was nice. "Look, Harry, I'm not being totally honest with you." 

"Really? What are doing this time now?" His tone was pure sarcasm. Everytime she swears she's telling the truth, he knows she isn't so the fact she is, indeed, being honest was a fun thing.

"Nothing. I'm doing nothing besides walking around a bloody forest when I have a contact with informations about Marco's expedition."

"Really? And why are you telling me now?"

Because I don't really have a contact, I just want to buy some time so I can take Nate out of jail, Chloe thought. "Because I believed we could do this, alone." It's what she said.

"Oh. So, where's he and when are you going to meet him?" 

"Syria" Close enough to Turkey, where Nate was. ", and I'm going to meet him whenever our lovely boss says it's alright to me to go."

"Did you talk to him?" Flynn asked.

"No and this is why I didn't talk to him yet. You will talk to him."

"Right. Guess he'll be happy about going somewhere, specially after three months with no clue about this bloody expedition."

"I guess..."

"Well, it's a lovely afternoon isn't it? We can come back to the camp and spend the rest of our day dealing with Lazarevic and working or we can stay here, relaxing and doing nothing. What do you think?"

She smirked at him. "I think it's perfect."


	8. Catching Up

Getting Nate out of jail was easier than Chloe ever thought but again, the only thing she did was drive Sully until there and then drive both Sully and Nate out of there. She expected Sully to do everything illegaly, but seems like it isn't a thing when you actually have people that care a lot about you and Chloe herself didn't have any. Sure, she had Harry but it wasn't the same thing.  
  
Finding out the patrols was easier than she expected. If Draza was Lazarevic's right arm, she was sure as hell Harry was his left and that's why she found out so easily.  
  
The patrols at night were easier to figure out and they were more reckless. There were less people than during the day and that's why it was easier to put the C4s there. She tried to hide it the best she could because if any of Lazarevic's soldiers found out, she was dead and that would be it.  
  
It wasn't a coincidence that, a few hours later she found out the patrols, a huge explosion occured and they had to find out what caused it.

*******

Chloe heard about this Elena Fisher woman before, a journalist with her own TV show after she won a reality show. Chloe never watched her program, though. She never was one who really had time to sit around and watch whatever was on TV. **  
**

What surprises her, it's how she was jealous of something that clearly was over years now, of something she wasn't even sure that did happen. But knowing Nathan Drake the way she did, something happened and she didn't even need someone to confirm that.

She found herself jealous because, deep down, she knew she was going to lose him again.

*******

Chloe was pretty sure he was dead. No one could survive a cliff. Nate may be good, but he wasn't that good. When she got up from the floor, she felt her hips aching way too much, but it hurt the most was to know he was dead.  
  
Few hours later and she still was feeling the tears threatening to drop but she was managing holding them. She glanced at Harry -- who was cleaning his gun -- and frowned at that. She was going to make him pay for what he did and didn't matter how or when, she just would. Right now, Chloe didn't care about the money, or about screwing pretty much everything they managed to get, he was going to pay. Maybe with his life or maybe just with the thought of not having her in his life, she didn't know at the moment. But what she did know, it was that she was going to make him suffer as much as she was suffering.


End file.
